


When I Was Your Man

by Annie_Uchiha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bars, M/M, Shiro is a supportive friend, Songfic, There is drinking, Winter, keith messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Uchiha/pseuds/Annie_Uchiha
Summary: Songfic based on Bruno Mars' "When I Was Your Man".





	When I Was Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or the song.

                “Hey Keith.” Shiro said, sitting down on the stool next to him and folding his arms on the bar. “What’s up? You sounded kind of serious on the phone. Is everything alright?” He asked.

                Keith took another sip of the jack and coke he was nursing, trying to think of the words.

                “Whiskey neat.” Shiro said when the bartender came around, but otherwise stayed silent, letting Keith figure out his thoughts.

                Keith downed the rest of his drink and sighed, pushing it towards the bartender and motioning for a refill. Once a glass was placed back in front of him full, he sighed. “I messed up. Badly. I really fucked everything up.”

                “What happened?”

                “It feels so much bigger now. My bed.”

                “What?” Shiro asked, confused. He took a sip of his whiskey.

                “And that stupid song keeps playing on the radio. You know, the one he kept saying was _ours_ , or whatever. It sounds even stupider without his annoying voice to go along with it.” Keith downed his drink.

                “Oh, this is about Lance.”

                A sharp pain shot through Keith’s heart at the name and he pushed his glass towards the bartender again. “Double, tequila. Please.” He added as an afterthought.

                “How many have you had?” Shiro asked, but Keith didn’t hear him. He knocked back the double.

                “It was my fault though. My stupid pride got in the way. I tried to deal with it on my own, but I couldn’t and I knew I wouldn’t be able to, but my asshole ego wouldn’t let me ask for help. All of that frustration had to go somewhere…”

                “Oh, Keith.”

                “He just…left. Told me I was a selfish bastard before he slammed the door shut. He took his bags and everything. I don’t…I don’t think he’s coming back. What if I never get the chance to fix this? What if this is it?” Keith looked at Shiro, eyes wide in fear. “What if I always have to live with that scene playing in my head every time I close my eyes.” Tears started to gather as he searched Shiro’s face for some sign. Any sign that this would all be okay.

                “I heard…I heard someone say they saw him. With another guy…at the bistro we used to go to.” Keith continued, running his hands through his hair. “He’s already moved on. Of course he did. He’s perfect. He’s so smart, and funny, and kind, and I had him. And I…I fucked it up. Oh god, Shiro.” Keith buried his face in his hands.

                “Hey, it’ll be okay. Lance isn’t the type to just give up on someone. I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding with the other guy. He loves you.”

                A few tears rolled down Keith’s cheeks. “You weren’t there, Shiro. He was really pissed this time. He’s never taken bags before. He’s never been gone for this long before. It’s been three weeks. He always comes back in the morning. Or I do. I really don’t think he’s coming back this time.”

                “Call him. Maybe he’s just waiting for an apology. You were both so happy, so good for each other. I can’t believe he would cut ties so quickly. That’s just not like him.”

                Keith looked at Shiro through his fingers. “Yeah?”

                Shiro smiled. “Yeah. Although maybe wait to sober up a bit. You’ve had a lot to drink just since I got here and I’m thinking that jack and coke you were drinking when I sat down wasn’t your first.”

                Keith nodded, trying not to get his hopes up, but when Shiro excused himself to the bathroom, Keith found he couldn’t wait any longer. He stood from his stool and wandered out onto the street, pulling his phone out of his pocket and pressing the number for Lance’s speed dial.

                The phone rang and rang, Keith’s heart rate picking up for each second Lance didn’t answer. He didn’t know whether he’d rather get his voicemail or not.

                “ _Hey! It’s Lance. Wanna hear a joke? Knock, knock! Who’s there? Not me, so leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”_

                Keith huffed a laugh at the ridiculous voicemail. He’d tried to get Lance to change it a few times, but Lance insisted that it was “gold” or whatever. Lance sure kept things interesting.

                A beep sounded and Keith sucked in his breath, suddenly realizing he had no idea what to say. He was silent for a moment before he let out the air in his lungs.

                “I…I know this is probably too late, but I need to apologize. I was wrong. I never should have…I just…I’m so sorry, Lance. I guess, I just wanted to say that and…I…I hope he buys you flowers. I hope he h-holds your hand.” Keith swallowed around the lump in his throat as tears started to fall again. “I h-hope he gives you all his hours, when he has the chance. I hope he takes you to every party…cause I remember how much you love to d-dance.”

                Keith sniffled. “I hope he does all the things I should’ve done…when I was your…”

                A long beep sounded in his ear, signaling the voicemail cutting off his message. Keith sobbed and his phone slipped out of his grip and into the snow as he brought his hands up to cover his face.

 

 

                When Keith woke up the next morning in his bed, he was still in his clothes from last night. His head was pounding, but not as much as he had anticipated. Shiro must have gotten him to drink some water. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. Well, no use sitting around in bed all day. The dishes weren’t going to do themselves.

                Keith padded into the bathroom attached to the bedroom and looked at his reflection as he got his toothbrush ready. He had bags under his eyes and his complexion was paler than it used to be. Not that that was surprising, he hadn’t been sleeping or eating much lately.

                Keith brought the toothbrush up to his teeth and went through the motions, relying on routine to do the work while he thought about the events of last night. He remembered going to the bar and having a couple drinks. After the third he had called Shiro. He had needed to vent to someone about the situation. He remembered talking to Shiro and having a few more drinks? He remembered being outside, and he had his phone. Did he make a call? Oh. Right. He called Lance last night. He had finally apologized. He should have done it in person.

                A clang from the kitchen brought Keith out of his thoughts and his head snapped in the direction of the noise. Was someone in the apartment? Keith quickly spit out his toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth before slowly heading out of the bathroom. He grabbed the baseball bat Lance always kept near the bed for “emergencies” and held it in both hands, continuing on his way.

He sidled around the door frame of the bedroom and held the bat aloft, ready to attack whoever had broken into his home. When he inched forward enough to see around the corner of the hallway and into the kitchen, he stopped. He leaned the bat carefully against the wall and stepped forward.

                “Lance?” He asked not believing what he was seeing.

                The figure turned around and deep blue eyes bore into his, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. The way they always did when he was upset or worried about something.

                “Hey, Keith.” Lance crossed his arms in front of his chest protectively.

                “You’re…you’re here?”

                “I got your message.”

                “My…oh, right, my message. Look, Lance-”

                “Did you mean it?”

                “Mean it?" Keith stared into Lance's eyes for a moment before he started. "Yes, Lance, of course I meant it. I’m so so sorry. I let my stupid pride get the better of me and I should have just asked for help, and you were right. I was being selfish. I wasn’t thinking about how you would react. I thought I was protecting you, but I was just shutting you out and that wasn’t fair. I realize that you felt like I didn’t care. That I didn’t love you and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Cause it’s not true. I care, and I love you so much.” Keith poured his heart out, hoping with everything he had that Lance would forgive him. Would give him one more chance.

                Lance nodded and they were silent for a moment. “Okay.”

                “Okay?”

                “Yeah. I forgive you.” Lance gave Keith a small smile and let his arms drop. “But I can’t go through that again. I kept thinking I was doing something wrong. At the end, I thought…I thought you were trying to tell me to get lost. It really hurt.”

                “I’m sorry, Lance. I know I’m not very good at letting people in, but I want to. Let you in. I can’t promise I’ll always get it right, but I will promise that I will always apologize if I fuck up. And I will never let you forget that I love you.”

                Lance nodded again, then smiled a little slyly. “You’ll buy me flowers?”

                “Sure?”

                “You’ll hold my hand?”

                “If you want?”

                “Give me all your hours?”

                “What?”

                Lance smiled wider. “When you have the chance?”

                Oh. OH. Keith blushed remembering the end of his voicemail. “Uh huh. I’ll even take you to parties.”

                “’Cause you remember how much I love to dance?”

                “How could I forget?” Keith smiled back.

                Lance stepped forward and held out his arms.

                Keith stepped into them.

                “I’ll do all the things I should’ve done.” He murmured into Lance’s neck.

                “I love you.”

                “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering, Lance was at the bistro with Hunk :)


End file.
